Fates Intertwined
by apersoninthisworld
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman had everything that everyone would ever wish for. A loving sister, a caring family and acquaintances that accepted him for who he was. What would happen if those things disappeared in the blink of an eye and everyone else turned against him? What would he do then? Will he move on with his life, carrying their deaths on a cross, or will he...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 0: Prologue._**

 _Time. A continuous and indefinite progress of one's existence, moving in a straight, yet unpredictable direction. Those words were the laws of time that must never ever be broken. During the years, many theories and laws were made in regards to breaking those laws, but that's what all they were, theories, nothing more and nothing less. Even so, the more unobtainable it was, the more one would strive to obtain it, and that includes something as omnipotent as time. Imagine all the possibilities if humanity were to gain of control time. Preparing for disasters before they could even happen, alleviating wars before they could even start, and most importantly, preventing deaths from even happening. As rosy as those words sounded, I also knew that they were nothing more than unrealistic possibilities. In fact, nothing good would happen if humanity were to gain control of time. Even the mention of a time machine, would send multiple nations into war, and many lives would be wasted for such a useless cause. I would even say that time control was something that could end the order in this world._

 _That is why I had remained hidden here for the past 4 years, with no contact from the outside world. Not from my acquaintances and my family. I had to cut all my contacts from the outside world, just for the sole purpose of completing my creation. As impossible as it was, my creation was the only thing that kept the hope in my chest alive. Heh, how ironic, the only thing that kept my hope alive, was something that would bring hopelessness to this world._

 _I laughed like a mad man as my heart wrenched in pain. Even so, I must not falter. Gazing at the scattered materials on the floor, I grabbed the screwdriver on my side, with the slightest hint of shiver in my hands. Even though it's the middle of summer, my body felt so needlessly cold. Regardless, I must continue on. For their sake and mine..._

* * *

 **Hello Author here!**

 **This is my first fanfic for oregairu, so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar. My inspiration for writing this story came from the Visual Novel Steins;Gate. If you're a fan of Visual Novels or reading in general, then I would totally recommend this game.**

 **Anyway, how was the prologue? Was it good, or was it bad? Please leave a review, criticism or even a comment.**

 **Honestly, the story and the title is still under the works, so any suggestions would be awesome. This is the author signing out.** **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oregairu does not belong to me. All rights belong to Wataru Watari.**

 **Chapter 1: Sadly, every beginning has an ending.**

Youth. A time frame in which teenagers such as myself should enjoy their lives to the fullest. A period for building relationships and creating blissful memories. It may be true for some, but to me, it's nothing more than just a fantasy. Not everyone can have friends and not everyone could be understood. Even if they experience such things, those things are nothing more than an illusion. No one could understand someone completely. Somewhere along the way, we would always assume something different from the actual article, and those assumptions would lead us astray from the real thing, creating what we call a lie.

Lies could be both helpful and hurtful. A good lie has the ability to preserve superficial relationships, while a bad lie could destroy, well, just about any relationship, I guess. I mean, a bad lie is meant to be used to hurt someone, right? But, this begs the question. Is a relationship preserved through lies of any value? The answer's a resounding no, and it always will be.

That is because the thing I want, lies beyond both a lie and truth. Something that couldn't be attained by ease, something that I would have to strive for and something that even logic couldn't comprehend. What I want is...

"Hikigaya!" A sudden shout broke me out of my trance. People might ask, what the hell was this guy doing? The answer to that is simple. I was reciting an inner monologue that cursed the illusion of youth. No, scratch that, I was actually sitting in class, twirling my pen with my free hand. Anyway, enough monologue, let's get back to reality.

The person that shouted those words was a woman in her thirties. She had long, flowing black hair and was wearing her usual attire, which consisted of a white lab coat and pair of black slacks. Instead of holding her usual cigarette, she was currently holding a thick book, imprinted with the title 'Social Studies'. Hiratsuka Shizuka stood in front of me, looking at me with both irritation and concern on her face.

"Are you listening?" I wasn't. But I couldn't really say that out loud, can I? The most logical thing to do right now was…

"Ye..." Before I could even finish, Hiratsuka-sensei shook her head sideways, while rubbing her temples using her index finger as if she was looking at a hopeless human being.

"Alright, alright, I get it, so please come to my office later." Shot down before I could even finish. Jeez, if you're always like that, then it's no wonder you're not married yet.

"If you're making fun of me Hikigaya, then I'd suggest you stop. You won't like me when I'm angry." Hiratsuka-sensei said, cracking her fists. Sensei, I don't know if you've noticed, but getting angry makes you look older, so please stop.

As if she was on cue, Hiratsuka-sensei's punch landed on my gut, knocking me off my chair and unto the floor. Surprisingly, I felt no pain from both my fall and my stomach. Was this her new ability? If so, please use it more often, it would make my life much easier. After tormenting me with a glare, Hiratsuka turned her back from me and walked towards the black board.

Classes have now ended. Following the sound of the ending bell, multiple students have gathered their things, and went toward the doors. As to where they're going, nobody knows, and honestly I couldn't care less. I had my own mess to clean up, anyway.

* * *

"Hikigaya, you're here. Good to know you came." Hiratsuka-sensei said those words, while puffing smoke from her cigarette. Woman, please think about the effects of second hand smoking and all that shit. Anyway, I was currently sitting in front of Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice. Whether I came or not, doesn't really matter, does it?" Even if I never came here, she probably would've come to the clubroom and then tell me off there. That's not even the worse part. Knowing her, she probably had other ways of making me submit, and none of those methods were... lenient. So by the process of elimation, this choice was the best way to go.

"Hikigaya. Even though you're a third year now, you're still as anti-social as ever. Sheesh, I thought she would've fixed you by now."

"Hiratsuka-sensei, you know as well as I do, that change isn't something to be forced on someone. It's something you need to do willingly. Besides, you know as well as I do, that all her efforts weren't in vain. Believe or not, I'm not as anti-social as I was before."

"Always a comeback for everything, huh. Fine I'll admit that my wording was little bit wrong, and that was proven by the way you defended her. Regardless Hikigaya, you still need to simmer down your attitude down a bit. After all, freshmen and second-year students are looking up to their seniors."

"It's not like my actions matters to any of them. The truth is, those people only acknowledge those who are in the upper ranks of the social ladder. Anyone else is nothing more than fodder." People aren't always treated equally. In one way another there will always be inequality in this world. People will admire the powerful, while they ignore the weak.

"Hikigaya, you know that your sister studies here, right."

With just a simple sentence, everything I said earlier, had started crumbling on me like a pile bricks. How could I have been so naive? Don't get me wrong I still think that everything I do was no concern to them; that was the truth. But if you add Komachi into the equation, everything will change completely. You see, unlike me, Komachi was one of the most popular people here in Sobu. Even if she's still a freshman, Komachi has gained the heart of many boys. Tch, just thinking about those cockroaches made me want to tear them to shreds. Now, what would happen if people were to find out that Komachi had a brother like me. The answer was simple. Nothing good. Just thinking about it made me sick.

"Alright, sensei, you win." With a triumphant grin on her face, Hiratsuka-sensei pumped her fist and shouted 'Hurray.' Now that I think about it, when was the last I even conceded defeat to Hiratsuka-sensei? Probably never. Tch. As much as I wanted to return my words, I couldn't. Damn. Why must I love my sister so much? Such misfortune **[1]**.

After our conversation was over and done with, I bowed my head and said my farewells to Hiratsuka sensei. With a long and exasperated sigh, I carried my things and went to my next destination.

I stared at the window. Outside, I could see the students attending and practicing for their individual clubs. The tennis club was practicing their swings, the soccer club was practicing their kicks, and the track club was running outside. Even at this time of the day where the clubs were at their noisiest, the hallway leading into the service club was rather silent. That was because unlike the other buildings here in Sobu, the special building had no other clubrooms, except for ours. I chuckled. Even now, I still go to this club as if it was a part of my routine. Still, it was fine for me either way.

I had reached my destination. The only thing that stopped me now was a wooden door. Reaching my hand into the doorknob, I slid the door open and was greeted by the sight of two females.

"Ara, ara, aren't we late today. Of course, that is nothing new." The one that said those words was a girl with unbeatable wits and beauty, Yukinoshita Yukino. Yukinoshita flicked her black hair, and made her way towards the tea set on the side of the room.

"Yahallo Hikki!" the other girl said. Her pink hair was tied into a bun, and her eyes stared into me with warmth. Yuigahama Yui, then stood up and motioned me to take a seat. I nodded my head and went to my seat. After I sat down, Yukinoshita gave me the usual tea and went back to her original seat. Then, Yukinoshita cleared her throat as if she wanted to say something.

"Hikigaya-kun, we have a request." How rare? We usually never have requests. Tch, and here I thought I would get to spend my day in peace.

"Hikigaya-kun, please refrain from making that 'I dont want to work face'. I know you're lazy, but please try to be motivated for once in your life." As much as I wanted to call her a bitch, this was actually normal for both of us.

"Like people say, saving energy is good for the environment and I am doing exactly that." Yukinoshita rubbed her temples as if she trying to remedy herself of a headache.

"Hikigaya-kun, that motto only applies for fundamental energies. Your small brain may not comprehend this, but as far as I know you are not necessary in this world." Ouch. Those words hit me where it didn't hurt.

"That's enough you two!" Yuigahama shouted, while wearing weary smile. Both me and Yukinoshita retreated for the time being. Oh well, I guess our banter would have to continue for another time.

"Anyway, you said something about a request, Yukinoshita?" I asked, leaning my head on my hands, displaying a bored look on my face.

"Ah yes. Before you arrived, we received a request via Chiba Consultation." Chiba Consultation? You mean that email address where people would send various requests. As much as I know, the people that sent their requests there, were either spammers or were just plain annoying. But still, work is work.

"Wait a minute Hikigaya-kun, let me get the laptop." Reaching into her things, Yukinoshita gave me a laptop, which displayed a weird-looking email.

 _?: Could you guys please give me some advice. You see, I'm planning to confess to a certain boy, but I have no idea how to do so. Many of my friends said that I should confess to him, but I'm afraid what would happen if I were to do so. From, fireprincess091021._

 _Chiba Consultation: Dear fireprincess091021-san, I know what you are going through, but as your friends said: Just do it. You won't know what would happen unless you try right. :) :)_

Hmm. This reply was probably Yuigahama's handiwork. How did I know? Easy, no one else I know puts an insane amount of emojis, except for Yuigahama.

 _?: That's what I told myself, but I couldn't find it in me to do so. I'm scared of breaking what we have, our friendships, our bonds and everything that the two of us shared._

 _Chiba Consultation: We understand your predicament, we really do, so we will take your request. Please tell us the exact place and time where you want to meet up. Your cooperation is appreciated._

 _?: How about we meet up at the Starbucks in Chiba at six. Is that okay with you?_

 _Chiba Consultation: Yes, the time and place that you had given us is perfect. See you there. The three of us are Sobu students, so we should be easy to spot. P.S. One of us has dead-fish eyes and a rotten personality, so please stay alarmed at all times._

"Oi!" I shouted, staring into Yukinoshita. That last one was her work, through and through. How could I… Do I really have to tell why?

"What's wrong, Hiki-fishy-kun?" She said to me with a triumphant smile on her face. I ignored it and stared at my cellphone. The time was currently 5:35. Hmm. This wasn't good. The time it would take us to get there was far too great. Even if we were to go there now, it would take us exactly forty minutes to get there. We would be late by 15 minutes.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" said Yuigahama. She must've noticed our predicament and decided to rush into the door like a little kid. Of course, Yukinoshita and I followed her direction, unaware of what was going to happen next.

* * *

We had arrived at our meeting place as per request. The time was currently 6:15. Hmm. It seems that no one else was here except us. How peculiar. Normally, Starbucks was filled with all sorts of people, so why in the world would it be empty especially at this time of day, where most people went home from work. Was this even normal?

"Should we take a seat?" I asked the two girls.

"Oh, of course. Let's go Yukinon!" Yuigahama pulled Yukinoshita like a dog, and went towards a table with six seats, which was divided into three on each side. Considerate as always, eh. If one were to notice the number of people involved, six seats was the perfect number. The three of us would sit together, while we talk to our client face-to-face. This formation would create a perfect formation where all members from both parties would understand each other perfectly. Did I sound like Tamanawa just now, probably not.

We proceeded into our seats and as I expected Yuigahama wanted us to share a single chair. None of us rejected her proposal, and thought of a seating order.

I was currently sitting beside the wall, with Yuigahama beside me, and Yukinoshita sitting beside Yuigahama. I don't know why, but why do feel like I'm being pushed to the wall. Whatever. It was probably my imagination.

Fifteen minutes have passed and still there weren't any signs of any life. This was definitely weird. Having no customers was one thing, but our client not coming was another. Hmm. Should we leave? I mean, it's already been 30 minutes since the appointed time. A normal person, at least when it comes to business, should always be punctual. Why was that? Well, it's a no-brainer. Proper punctuality gives a good first impression. However small the impression may be, an impression's an impression, and as they say 'an impression lasts'.

"Should we leave?" I asked while leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, I think they're not coming..." Yuigahama added. Good, all we need now was our presidents' affirmation.

"No, let's wait." Yukinoshita said, her tone as frigid and cold as ice. Contrary to her words, Yukinoshita Yukino crossed her arms and then tapped them using her fingers. Her face may not show it, but I knew that she felt as impatient as we did.

"Yukinoshita, we were fifteen minutes late. It's high likely that our client had left already, and I don't know about you, but I feel like we're wasting our time."

"Hikki's right, Yukinon..." Yuigahama looked at Yukinoshita with her usual puppy-eyes. Good job, Yuigahama. Even the ice queen, couldn't escape such a stare. However, before Yukinoshita could even finish her sentence, a waiter came to our table, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Excuse me sir and madams, would you like to place an order?" A black-haired waiter asked us with a refreshing smile on his face. Ugh. That smile. I don't know why, but his smile reminded me of a certain acquaintance of mine. He was a person that never failed to impress anyone, and would do everything with a smile. One may call him perfect, but to me he's nothing more than a faker.

"No, we were just leaving. I apologize for the trouble we may have caused." Yukinoshita said. She lowered her head and stood up from her seat, while maintaining her usual grace and beauty. Even if the waiter had heard Yukinoshita's words, the smile never disappeared from his face. What's worse was that his smile remained as refreshing as ever.

"Are you sure? We're currently offering an 80% discount for all items. It'd be a waste not to use our promo." Tch, he was one of those types, huh? Let me explain what I meant. There are many types of people in existence, and those people generalized into multiple groups. Out of all those groups, nothing was more annoying and irritating than a Persuader. A persuader like the name implies convinces people to do a certain set of things. Advertisers and politicians are the main examples of Persuaders. In other words, they're people that fool and manipulate the masses by using fake personalities and sweet words.

"Sounds tempting... Not." I said those words with hints of sarcasm in my voice. It seems like Yuigahama and Yukinoshita had detected my animosity, because of their disgusted looks at me. I'll admit that I may have gone overboard with my statement, but there's just nothing inside me that's telling me to trust him. Nothing at all.

"Please excuse this one here," Yukinoshita pointed her finger at me, with the same disgusted look on her face. "His personality is beyond repair. I hope you could forgive him."

"No, that's fine, that's fine. I must've annoyed him some way, so I apologize, too." The waiter said with the same smile plastered on his face, unaffected by the words I said. Ugh. I know I don't have any right to say this, but I'll say it anyway. How disgusting could this guy be?

"So, may I take your orders?" The waiter grabbed the list behind his back and a pen from his pocket. Could this guy take a hint?

"I don't know if your brain is able to comprehend this but..." After saying those words, Yukinoshita glared into the waiter's eyes with coldness in her eyes. Scary. Yukinon is scary. "We're not interested."

"Yes, mam! I'm sorry..." The smile on the waiters face had disappeared completely and was replaced with an awkward expression. This may be a hypothesis on my part, but I think Yukinoshita may have perceived the same thing that I did.

Yukinoshita stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag. Then, she stared into our eyes, which prompted us to follow her. Yuigahama gathered her things in a hurry and followed Yukinoshita's lead. I also did the same, and stood right behind them.

"The door is locked!" Yuigahama said while turning the doorknob.

"And here I thought this would be an easy job," The waited scratched the back of his head and revealed a smile. However, unlike his previous smile, this one was full of malice and sadism. It was as if all of his bottled up emotions were set free. "But faking kindness, was more troublesome than I thought."

"What are you talking about!?" Yuigahama said, her hands trembling to open the door. As a respond to her query, the waiter lobbed a projectile into the air. After the projectile had reached the ground, it released a mass of white gas, which covered the entire area in less than a minute. Damn it, this scenario!

"Cover your nose! This is..." Just as I was about to finish my sentence, my knees wobbled and fell to the ground. My eyelids and my body both felt heavy and I slowly fell to the ground. Before I lost consciousness, I heard four unforgiving words. "Sleep for a while..."

* * *

Squinting my eyes, I felt a cold sensation on both my hands and my face. Ugh. What happened? Oh yeah, I remember now. I was knocked out by sleeping gas. I re-opened my eyes. This place… Where was I? Darkness obstructed my vision and the place was dimly lit. Hmmm. My eyes should be able to adjust within a short timeframe.

Just as I suspected, I had regained my vision within a short minute. I wondered my eyes to see where I was. Unused crates and drums laid around, and the place was filled with the smell with rubber. I could've sworn I was knocked out inside a café, so why the hell am I somewhere else? I digress. For now, that was not issue.I tried moving both my both hands and my feet, but for some reason I couldn't. "What the hell? Why am I tied up?" I said, strangling to break myself free from my shackles.

"It looks like this little fucker's awake!" A familiar voice resounded throughout the empty space. Unlike the first time, this voice contained much more malice than it should. Before I could even notice, cold sweat trickled through my forehead and I swallowed my saliva. Is this fear I'm feeling?

"You...!" A man came out from the shadows. He was wearing his earlier attire which consisted of a white polo and a black vest. The only difference was that his black hair was slicked back, and his face no longer showed the same smile. It was as if I saw a demon, instead of a living human being.

"What did you do to me? Where are Yukinoshita and Yuigahama?!" I said those words, as I glared at him with the best I could muster; but instead of feeling fear, the man in front of me laughed his ass out.

"They're right in front of you! Take a look!" Light entered through the window right above me, revealing everything in the darkness. What I saw shocked me. The cruel sight made me want to vomit, but I held it in. On the ground laid two unconscious figures, both of which were female. One was a female whose black hair was covered in dirt, and her porcelain white skin was covered in a bluish purple, Yukinoshita Yukino. The other female looked even worse. Blood poured from her lips and her hair was disheveled into a mess. As if that wasn't enough, her fair white skin was now covered with both purple and red. Yuigahama Yui laid on the ground, with her eyes closed and shedding a tear of pain.

I averted my eyes away. Seeing them like this, made my heart wrench in both pain and fury, and the one responsible was standing right before me.

The waiter approached me with the same sadistic face as earlier. After he had reached an appropriate distance, he pulled my hair and raised my head until it was at the same level as his.

"Still have some fight left in you, eh? Let's see how long that lasts!" He then released his grip on my hair, and then kicked me in the face, causing me to roll on the ground.

"Let the show begin!" Turning his back on me, the waiter made his way towards Yuigahama. When he had reached an appropriate distance, the man stopped his footsteps. Raising his right foot, the man spat on Yuigahama's head and then pressed on her head, as if she was nothing more than an insect in his path.

"Hikki... run..." Why? Why was she still thinking about me at a like this? Why wasn't she putting her own safety above mine? Why! Why! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! She should just worry about herself, damn it!

"Yes, show me more, you fucker! That face is exactly what I wanted to see. Suffering, pain, despair, tears and grief. Seeing those things makes me feel like I'm in ecstasy!" This person... who the hell was he? Never in my life have I seen anyone like him... A person with no regard to others. A person that takes joy in the pain of others. To think such a person existed. I could only grit my teeth.

"Let's continue where we..." Both of us had turned our vision back to Yuigahama. What we saw shocked me and the waiter. Yuigahama Yui showed a relieved smile across her battered face.

"Why are you so happy?!" The waiter said, his eyes widening in anger.

"It's because... Hikki finally noticed me..." Yuigahama's smile widened even further. This girl... How much does she...? Why was she...? Why...? Many different questions entered my head, and none of them were answered. All I could do was lie here and watch... this...

Removing his foot on Yuigahama's head, the waiter then knelt on the ground and punched the girl straight in the face. Splatters of blood dirtied the man's shirt, but he did not seem to mind. He continued his onslaught at Yuigahama, without stopping even once. But still... but still... Despite his onslaught, the smile on Yuigahama's face never disappeared.

"Disappear! DISAPPEAR! DISAPPEAR!" The man shouted without end, his punches getting stronger and stronger with each mention of the word. This is too much. Yuigahama's face wasn't even visible anymore. All that remained were wounds and nothing more. Her beauty was now a thing of the past.

"I know... Hikki would... find a way... Even if I die now, I... I know he would find a way to save Yukinon..." Yuigahama managed to mutter with the last of her strength. I'm sorry... Your wish... I cannot grant it. No matter how much I tried to struggle. No matter how much I tried to break free. It was impossible. All I could do right now, was... was.. absolutely nothing

Finally, after what seemed to be a millennia, the man had stopped his punches. Instead, he grabbed an item from his pocket and pointed it in front of Yuigahama.

"This is so not worth the effort. If you really want to die smiling, then I'll give you what you want." The man pointed his weapon closer to Yuigahama's forehead, until the weapon had reached the surface of her forehead. It was then, I saw something I shouldn't have. Yukinoshita Yukino crawled on the floor, her face covered with bruises and blood. Please don't! Don't come closer! PLEASE!

With all her remaining strength Yukinoshita grabbed the man's leg and held it tight, never letting him go even once. Seeing Yukinoshita's action, the man sent a kick to Yukinoshita's stomach, sending her flying towards some empty crates.

"I'll deal with you later, so will you please just stay there!"

"Hikigaya-kun..." I averted my eyes. Even if I wanted to help, there was really nothing I could do, and I hated myself for that.

"Die and go to hell! That's all you're good for anyway!"

"No, don't! Please dont!" I pleaded with all my strength, streams of tear flowing down my face. Even though, it was pointless. Even though, it was impossible. Even if it was downright foolish. As long as it could save her life, then I don't care how I looked. BANG!

"YUIGAHAMA-SAN!/YUIGAHAMA!"

With a loud and deafening sound, everything I saw turned to black. Blood spilled all over the floor and Yuigahama's dead body laid there on the floor, lifeless. I lowered my head, cursing my uselessness at this point. Many memories began flooding my head one by one. The day I saved Yuigahama's dog. The day she came to the clubroom and requested us to help her make cookies. The day we celebrated her birthday. The day we came to Chibamura. The day at the Cultural Festival. The day of our field trip in Kyoto. All of those memories... All those wonderful memories… Shattered like it was glass.

Yuigahama, I... I... No, at this point, I don't even deserve an apology. Someone like me, who has let someone die wasn't worthy of any forgiveness.

"Huh, not as fun as I'd thought. Oh well, you're next, bitch!" The murderer then turned his eyes to Yukinoshita. This wasn't good. Even if I couldn't move from this spot, I still had to do something. After all, she...

 _'Even if I die now, I... I know he would find a way to save Yukinon…'_

"Okay Yukinon-san, how do you wish to die? Would you like me slice you alive, or would you like me to shoot you in the head. Either way is fine wtih me, but I'm asking you anyway, because it will be..." The murderers eyes widened, blood lust oozing from him. "THE LAST REQUEST YOU WILL EVER MAKE!"

"...Pathetic." Yukinoshita said with all the strength she could muster, her eyes gazing into the ceiling.

"What did you say?" The murderer's eyes widened after he had heard Yukinoshita's word.

"I said you're pathetic."

"Would you mind explaining?"

"Trash like you who find enjoyment in this sort of thing is more pitiful than anything in the world. You let your angers out on innocent people, and then you kill them just for fun? You know, scum like you is the reason why this world like it is today." How... How could she be this strong? This girl... This girl saw her best friend die right before her eyes. Yet, why? Why does she... She then turned to me and stared into my eyes, and when I saw them I had understood everything.

Just like me, Yukinoshita Yukino was suffering. Her eyes were red, her lips were quivering slightly, and her hair was more disheveled than it was before. Needless to say, throughout this entire time, she suffered more way more than I ever did. Her best friend died right before her eyes, and her chances of dying were high. The fear she felt was way more unfathomable than I could ever imagine. Regardless of the fear she felt, Yukinoshita Yukino never backed down on the man in front of her.

Seeing Yukinoshita's resolve, the murderer laughed his ass off, clearly amused by her false bravery.

"You're pretty entertaining! You know that!" The sound of laughter had disappeared, and silence filled the room once again.

"Okay, I've decided." Licking his lips, the man approached Yukinoshita with hate-filled eyes and grabbed a knife from his pocket. "I'll enjoy killing you very nice and slowly!"

Unfazed by his threat, Yukinoshita gazed into his eyes and said: "Do your worse, trash!"

Amused by her sassy behavior, the murderer raised his weapon in the air. The tip of the knife was pointed at Yukinoshita's direction. As he was about to lower his weapon, the man stopped his assault midway.

"Ah, now I get it..." After he said those words, the man gazed into Yukinoshita's legs and hands. Was it just me, or did her legs twitch a bit?

"Hoh? Were you planning to attack me while my guard was down, and then..." He pointed his finger towards me. "Save your pitiful friend over there." Yukinoshita gritted her teeth. So, that's what she was planning. Even at this hopeless situation, Yukinoshita Yukino was still a strong girl.

"You're pretty smart, you know that. Shame I have to kill you." Using his free hand, the man reached for another weapon in his pocket. This weapon was the same one that ended Yuigahama's life.

"Bullets should be enough to immobilize you..." Giving off a condescending chuckle, the man readied his gun and fired off four shots. Two bullets went through both of Yukinoshita's hands, while the other went through her feet. She yelped in pain, but did not scream. The man walked forward and went towards Yukinoshita. Then, he grabbed her chin and raised her in the air. Like with Yuigahama earlier, he made sure that both of their eyes meet.

"A fighter till the bitter end, eh. It's not like I hate that." Afterwards, he threw Yukinoshita's body like it was nothing more than a luggage. "After all, tearing that will to shreds, is always a fun past time."

"Let's get started, shall we?!" Letting out a ferocious scream, the murderer grabbed the knife from his pocket and stabbed Yukinoshita in the stomach. Unable to take the pain anymore, Yukinoshita's facade had crumbled and she yelled as loud as she could. Hearing those screams of agony, the man buried his blade even further. Each time he did, Yukinoshita's screams of pain got louder and louder.

"That's it! Scream... Writhe... Feel Despair... Those scream of yours make me feel so alive..." Then, he lowered the knife through Yukinoshita's flesh, which sliced her flesh open and revealed her insides.

Just as he was about to deliver another blow, something rang in his pocket. Grabbing his phone, the man tapped the screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" The murderer answered. After a few minutes, the man's face turned from ecstatic to serious. "All right, I get it." With a heavy sigh, the man tucked away his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"It looks like the boss wants you dead fast. So much for slow and easy." Sporting a sadistic smile on his face, the man once again reached for his knife and stabbed Yukinoshita. This time, instead of slicing the knife through Yukinoshita's flesh, the man stabbed Yukinoshita over and over again. Screams of agony filled the air. I could only close my eyes. As the scream got louder and louder, I could only imagine Yukinoshita's pain-filled face. Seconds later, the screams and the stabbing had stopped, leaving only a half-dead Yukinoshita lying on the ground, her clothes covered in holes and blood.

"And done. Time to go back!"

"Bastard! I won't forgive you!?" Rage boiled up from within me, and everything I saw turned into red. If I could only move from my spot, I would love to tear him from limb to limb. That was how angry I was. But, no, all I could do right now was stare at him with rage and contempt.

After seeing my glare, the man spat on the floor, and looked at me with absolute apathy on his face. From the beginning, this man never saw me as anything, but trash. I couldn't disagree with him, but even so... Even if I am a piece of trash, even if I am worthless as a human being and even if I don't deserve to live in this world. Even if all those things were true, I will make sure to take you into the depths of hell, and I will bury you there with me. Not because I want to prove you wrong, but because I just wanted to rid myself of this feeling. This ugly feeling of self-contempt and anger.

"Hoh? So what? I'm not sure if you've noticed but..." He looked at me, his eyes filled with nothing else but disgust. "You're nothing more than the gum in my shoes. In other words, your existence is meaningless and worthless."

"That's... not..." Yukinoshita spoke those words, blood pouring out from her lips. She turned her head towards my direction, and stared into my face with a smile. Oi, come on, woman, you're always cruel to me, right, so please... Please don't look at me like that. Don't look at me as if you're saying it's not my fault. Don't look at me as if you're saying I did nothing wrong. Please stop looking at me with those eyes.

"You still have the strength to speak, huh? Well, it's not like it matters. You'll die either way." I watched as his figure retreated into the darkness. Gone without a trace. Never to be seen again.

"Hiki..."

"Don't speak anymore. Please..."

"No, this..." Before Yukinoshita could even say anything, her eyes had lost all the light it once had. All that remained was nothing more than an empty shell.

I slammed my chin on the concrete, causing blood to pour out, but I continued regardless. Why the hell was I so useless? I could've done something to change all of this. I could've saved them, damn it. And yet, I couldn't. All I did was watch them die one by one. I've done nothing and now they've paid the price. Why am I so useless...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's all she wrote. What do you guys think? Was the first chapter good? Or was it bad? Please leave a review as to what your opinions were. Any review, is a good review. (Well, not really, but you get my point.). Moving on. I don't know if I've written a good Hikigaya, so your opinions are always welcome. For me, I think I did an adequate job, but I know it's not even close to the genuine article.**

 **Also, please don't hesitate to say if there's something you couldn't understand, or if anything sounded awkward. It would be best if you included the text, so I could re-trace it better. If there are mistakes in grammar, then I humbly apologize. I really am. I'm bad at grammar, so please bear with me.**

 **Well, this is the author, signing out. Peace.**

 **[1] : Touma Kamijou's catchphrase.**


End file.
